


Promising Me Everything

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Drunk Sex, Ex Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Cheating, One Night Stands, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson Endgame, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon choses Josie instead of Hope but when he and Josie fight, he ends up in Hope’s bed.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. High School: Senior Year (Hope)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an AU I wrote in Butterfly Effect.  
> One of the universes where Hope and Landon end up happy with other people.

Landon chose Josie. She sits in the the Old Mill and cries while Lizzie holds her. She then creates a new body for Agent Clarke, provided he helps them destroy Malivore.

* * *

It is two months later when Landon shows up at her door. She takes him in, Alyssa’s gone over to Jed’s.

“I got a really big fight with Josie, Hope.” he says

“Oh, what about?” she asks

“She thinks I’m still in love with you.” He replies

“Are you?” she whispers and in response, he leans in to kiss her. 

It feels so damn good to kiss him again. In a flash, they are on her bed, tearing each other’s clothes off and grinding against each other for friction. Passionate kisses are met with moans as more and more clothes are discarded until they are naked and he lines himself up with her core.

“Shit, I don’t have anything. You’re my first, Hope.” he says

“You’re my first too. I’ve been on birth control since I was fifteen, so we don’t need anything per say.” She replies as she takes him inside her,causing them both to make beautiful noises as their bodies come together again and again. It’s pleasant, she’s almost close to her own release as he reaches his, spilling himself inside her. He pulls out and lies next to her, as she snuggles into him. Her wolf wants her desperately to mark him, but she holds off.

_Well, that’s one thing she’ll always have over Josie. She’ll always be his first._

* * *

Landon is still holding her when she wakes up. He kisses full on the mouth while he plunges his erect cock inside her as he moves it in and out of her,both of them moaning.

“I won’t get back together with Josie. I want you, Hope. I love you.” He whispers into her ear and she’s elated.

Until a few days later, when she sees them making out in the halls.

_Liar. He’s nothing but a goddamn liar. A handsome liar._

She’s a fool and doesn’t want to be reminded of it. She sits on the dock, her feet in the water as she looks out at the stars.

Sebastian joins her and asks what sorrows she’s thinking about.

“Just found out the boy I love is nothing but a liar. I gave him my virginity and he got back with her. He said he wouldn’t. Oh crap, you can’t say a word to Lizzie. She’ll hate me.” she replied.

“Why would Elizabeth hate you?” he asked.

“I don’t know, maybe because I fucked her sister’s boyfriend while they were still technically together?” She replies.

“No worries. Elizabeth and I are though.” he says and then leans in to kiss her. She leans into him and close the gap. They’re kissing, nothing more than trying to find comfort and release. Shortly thereafter, her feet are pulled up on the dock as he disrobes her of her bottoms and then disrobes himself.

“You can’t cum in me.” She whispers and he nods. He pounds his cock into her pussy as he plays with her clit as she comes around his cock. He quickly pulls out of her and finds his release as his cum covers her shirt. They quickly get their bottoms up.

“Not a word to Elizabeth, my dear.” he whispers and she nods.

* * *

She hates seeing them together. It makes her sick. Does he tell Josie the same things he told her?

She can’t stand it. So at the next party, she gets super drunk. Stumbles into her room to see Agent Clarke,waiting.

“I take it you forgot we had a Plan Destroy Malivore meeting tonight?” he says,taking in her low cut top and short jean mini skirt.

“Oh, was that tonight...sorry...”she says,stumbling over some of the words.

“You’re drunk, sweetheart.” he says.

“And you’re super attractive.” She replies, going to kiss him on the lips as he kisses her back passionately before lightly throwing her on the bed and ripping her panties off. 

He dives his head in between her legs, lapping at her folds as she grasps his hair as she whimpers and whines until she comes. He then undoes his own pants and drives himself inside her as they moan together, coming together in unison. He leaves, shortly afterwards, after he does up his pants again.

“Let’s reschedule the meeting, sweetheart.” He whispers as he leaves.

* * *

Landon and Josie have a super public breakup. She’s hearing about it though the hallways before he shows up at her door and kisses her passionately, taking her to bed as she lets him pull up the skirt of her nightgown and enter her. He feels so good inside her, and she comes shortly after he does after a little help with her fingers on her clit. She takes in the feeling of snuggling close beside him. He’s not even there when she wakes.

He makes up with Josie the next day.

She finds Kaleb in the gym, training. Alyssa must have shot him down. She goes to the bathroom to change into the shortest shorts she owns with just a sports bra.

“Damn, Miss Werewitch.” He howls before he kisses her and takes off her shorts,leaving them on the ground as they fuck on the floor of the gym, his cock feeling so good inside her. He makes sure she comes twice before he does, on the top of her tits. 

They agree to never speak of it again.

* * *

Roman’s back again on a layover. He’s staying at the Salvatore School.

This time, she makes it public. Clearly making out with him in public, so Landon can see what he’s missing. _Who_ he’s missing. Roman’s a great lover, making sure she comes each and every time they fuck. He also teaches her how to give an awesome blowjob, which he takes full advantage of.

She has his cock in her mouth and is bobbing her mouth up and down on it as he’s licking her folds in front of his face. They come together, one last time before he leaves.

He leaves, leaving his phone number.

**Hope- Call/text me whenever you get horny, babe. No strings attached.- Roman**

* * *

Josie and Landon are celebrating their sixth month anniversary.

In response, she goes out and gets really drunk. Ends up in Landon’s room with Raf as they kiss and she gives him a blowjob like Roman taught her to. He’s moaning, enjoying every second. He returns the favour as they wait for him to get hard again. She bounces up and down on his condom covered cock, riding him into the mattress. As soon he falls asleep, she leaves.

* * *

She sneaks out to a Mystic Falls High party and mets Ethan again. They sneak even further into the woods as he pushes her up a tree as they kiss. He slips a condom on before slipping himself into her pussy, pounding her into the tree bark. She comes shortly before him. She then sneaks back into the school.

* * *

Landon’s in a fight with Josie again. Something about forgetting some ‘important milestone’ in their relationship. They end up together on her bed, his dick shoved up her ass as he thrusts slow and gentle as his hand flies towards her clit, causing them both to climax at the same time. They pull each other into an embrace.

“I’m leaving Josie. I love you, Hope.” He whispers. She’s heard these words before, knows they’re probably false. But she wants to believe them all the same.

He goes from her bed to a flower shop and things are good between him and Josie once more.

_Fuck._

* * *

Jed comes around looking for Alyssa.  
He doesn’t even knock, so she’s only in her bra and panties. She quickly pulls him into a kiss. Alyssa’s ditched him again so he’s sad and willing. Quickly he takes off her panties and slips off his boxers. She gets a condom on his dick before he pushes her against the wall and fucks her hard and fast.

They both come, his release following hers. They never talk about it again.

* * *

Like clockwork, Landon comes when he and Josie get into a massive fight over prom.

She finally gives in the urge to mark him, covering his neck with hickeys as he thrusts hard and fast inside her, gaining her and his releases.

He wakes up,annoyed.

“How am I going to explain these to Josie, Hope? Why the fuck did you..” he asks

“Opps, got caught up in the moment.” she says, before taking his cock in her mouth and giving him an amazing blowjob as he comes inside her mouth, his cum sliding down her throat.

She doesn’t usually swallow, only for Landon and Roman. She mutters a glamour spell over his neck.

“I could always tell her, you know. That you end up in my bed every time you guys fight.” she says

“Lizzie and Josie would hate you. I might hate you for it, too. You can’t ruin my relationship with Josie, Hope! It doesn’t work like that!” He replies

“Oh,really? Then why almost every time you end up here, you promise me you’ll leave her and come back to me? That you love me, not her?” she asks

“That’s just the sex talking, Hope.” he replies.

“Really? Because I’ve had other bed partners and I’ve never once told them I love them.” she replies.

He has the audacity to look shocked.

“Hope.” He says,pleading.

“I’m so fucking tired of your empty promises, Landon. I’m tired of waiting for you to see the light. I’m tired of being the side chick, the second option.” She replies.

“You don’t want them to hate you. You don’t want me to hate you.” He says.

“Fine, I won’t tell. Go back to Josie like you always do.” She replies with venom.

* * *

It doesn’t matter that she doesn’t tell. Josie goes up to Landon and goes into a hug. Unknown to her, she siphons off the glamour spell hiding the hickeys. She screams as she notices them.

“Who the fuck gave you those, Landon? Because I know it sure hell wasn’t me.” Josie yells at him, demanding an answer.

“Oh, I can answer that one, Josie. I did, when I was fucking him last night. Didn’t I, Landon?” Hope replies and he nods, numbly.

She looks between Landon and Hope, shocked.

“Oh, and that wasn’t the first time. You thought you were his first? Nope, he shared his first time with me.” Hope goes on saying and Landon pleads with her to stop, using his eyes.

“Since...” Josie says, asking Hope with unspoken words.

“December. Remember that big fight you guys had? Landon ended up coming to me.” Hope responded.

“All this time? Behind my back?” Josie asks

“Only when we were on breaks...Josie...sweetie..” Landon says,pleading.

“Don’t you ever call me sweetie again, Landon. We’re done. Over.” Josie responded.

“Look what you’ve done!” He yells at Hope as Josie storms off.

“No, what you’ve done! I never came to you, you ALWAYS came to me.” Hope replies,also storming off to get really drunk. She might even call Roman or Agent Clarke.


	2. After High School (Hope)

It’s been seven years. Lizzie and Josie haven’t spoken to her since Josie found about Landon’s occasional nighttime visits to her room. It got even worse when Lizzie found out she spelt with Sebastian.

The last month of her senior year, she spent most of it being called a slut. Somehow, Lizzie and Josie found her list in her journal and mass produced it.

She’s in New Orleans now, a practicing witch with a degree of European history from Tulane.

She dated Roman again for a year casually and then dated Ryan for three whole years. Both break ups were amicable. So amicable that they call her when they’re in town and they sometimes end up having sex. She’s even had a few threesomes together with Roman and Ryan. Roman found a new girl, a beautiful vampire named Ellie the last year. That put a end to his calls, but not to Ryan’s. She suspects he still carries a torch for her.

“Hope? Can you pick up Nik from the Salvatore School?” Keelin asks.

“Sure.” she replies, even though she’s loathing it. 

The Saltzman twins, now having found a way out of their coven’s crazy ritual, are likely to be there for Winter Break. She gets in her car and drives the whole way there, music blasting. It’s not going to be that bad, she thinks, it’s been seven years.

She enters the Salvatore School, looking around for her eight year old cousin.

“Hope?” a familiar voice asks. Crap, it’s him. Her wolf begs to be let out.

“Landon. Hi.” she replies, looking around

“What are you doing here?” Landon asks

“Picking up my cousin, Nik. What are you doing here?” She replies. She hasn’t really talked to him or Rafael since high school graduation.

“I work here. Guidance, for the upper class. But I can look for your cousin for you.” He replies, beckoning her to his office.

It’s Emma’s old one. She closes the door behind her and sits on the couch. He sits on the desk and looks something up on his computer.

“Hmm...yeah, I think you got the pick up time wrong. It’s not for another few hours. So let’s talk.” Landon replies.

“Talk about what? You made it pretty clear how you felt about me.” she responded

“I was a stupid kid who tried to have both of you. I’ve learned from my mistakes.” He replied and sat down next to her on the couch and kissed her passionately.

If anyone asked her how this day was going to go, this wouldn’t have been it.

She finds her skirt bunched around her waist, underwear on the floor and his pants pulled down as he enters her.

_Oh, oh, OH._

How fucking good it feels to have him inside her again. Her legs cradle him as he thrusts in and out of her. She can’t resist the urge to mark him again as he thrusts and plays with her clit, finally gaining her release around his bare cock. He follows suit, spilling his seed inside her. He pulls himself out of her, his fingers around her face.

“I should have never let you go, Hope.” He whispers and kisses her softly on the forehead.

A voice from her teenage years is elated but another reminds her his promises all turned out to be false the last time around.

“Nice seeing you again, Landon.” she says as she pulls herself from under him and puts her underwear back on, pulling her skirt down to its normal place. She leaves, opening the door.

Only to slam head first into the Saltzman twins, hair messy and clothes disheveled.

“Hey, Harlot.” Lizzie says while Josie says nothing.

“Should’ve known you would go straight to Kirby’s office. Once a slut, always a slut. Right, Josie?” Lizzie says, turning to Josie.

“What are you doing here, Hope?” she asks, her voice dripped in venom.

“Screwing Kirby, obviously.” Lizzie responds.

“Picking up my cousin, Nik.” she responds and leaves them.

She picks up her cousin and drives him back to New Orleans. She tries not to think about how it felt to have Landon in between her legs again.

* * *

It’s the end of Winter Break. She tries to drop Nik off without a fuss. Nik doesn’t fuss at all, in fact is happy to see his friends again. The only mistake she makes is letting Landon drag her into his office again.

She ends up laid across Landon’s desk, as he eats her out. She comes, quick and fast on his tongue.

Then he pounds himself inside her, gaining another release from her and one from him, coating her walls with his seed again.

“Hope...” he moans out as his seed fills her. She’s quick to leave afterwards, redressing herself.

* * *

She stupidly forgot about the fact she had stopped taking birth control years ago. When the two main people you hook up with are sterile, why bother? She also forgot to tell Landon about it, he probably still thought she was on it from their time in high school.

That’s how she ends up with three positive pregnancy tests on her bathroom counter.

_Fuck, fuck._

* * *

She volunteers to pick Nik up for summer break. On her small athletic body, it’s clear she’s five (almost six) months pregnant. She takes multiple breaks, to pee. Landon seems to be waiting for her to pick up Nik from the lower school.

He looks like a deer in headlights when he notices her baby bump. He pulls her away from the main group to ask her a question.

“Is it mine?” Landon asks.

“She’s yours.” she replies

“Fuck...Hope, how?” Landon asks

“Do you not recall the beginning or the end of Winter Break?” she replies

“I thought...Hope, you told me you were on birth control!” He replies

“Seven years ago, yes. But I’ve only been hooking up with vampires ever since so I figured why bother? You never asked and honestly, Landon...we both know we were both too caught up in the moment.” She whispers back.

“You never told me you were pregnant either.” Landon whispers.

“This is me telling you. Why do I think I volunteered to pick up Nik this time?” she replies back.

He huffs and leaves. She drives Nik home.

* * *

Andrea Seylah Mikaelson is born in the early morning hours of October 1st. She ends up looking a lot like Hope, expect for her hair colour. That’s all Landon’s.

She sends Landon a card with some pictures, a birth announcement, and a phone number to the Salvatore School. 

She ends up becoming Hope Clarke and takes Ryan as her mate. He’s the father figure Landon isn’t, showing up two months into Andrea’s life. They get back together when Andrea’s six months old. They marry when Andrea’s almost two, mating shortly afterwards. Hope turns into a vampire when Andrea’s three. Ryan’s the one who deals with the scrapes and the nightmares. 

* * *

Landon doesn’t take much an interest in his daughter’s life until she’s five and they want Ryan to formally adopt her.

“No way, Hope! You might have ended up marrying the bastard but she’s mine!” He replies

“Really? Because Andrea doesn’t see it that way. She barely knows you, Landon. You never come around. You only send things on Christmas and her birthday. Ryan’s her real father.” she replies.

“No,I am.” Landon quickly replies

“A couple times trying to recapture what we had as teenagers doesn’t count, Landon. You act asnothing more than a sperm donor. She’s not treated the same as your twins with Josie. She knows! Ryan’s the one she calls Daddy.” Hope replies

“Don’t you dare bring Carol and Faith into this.” He angrily replies, thinking of his one year old twins with Josie.

They got back together shortly after Andrea was born, and married three years ago. The twins were conceived on their honeymoon. Malivore was defeated more than a decade ago, before Andrea was even thought of.

“Goodbye, Landon.” Hope says and hangs up the phone.

* * *

Andrea’s six when she meets her half-sisters Carol and Faith Kirby. She meetsthem shortly after starting at the Salvatore School. Landon takes more of a interest after she does.

But she never calls him Daddy or Dad. He’s always Mr. Kirby or Landon.

Daddy’s the one who sends care packages from New Orleans with Mommy. Daddy’s the one who cherishes Mommy and isn’t afraid to show it. Daddy’s the one who always goes over the top for the holidays, especially Christmas. Daddy’s the one who lends an ear and some helpful advice when she needs it.

Daddy who’s technically Mr. Kirby’s half-brother.

* * *

Andrea’s fifteen when she falls hopelessly in love with Jeremiah Waithe, a fellow sophomore who just transferred after accidentally triggering his werewolf curse.

Mr. Kirby’s ecstatic.Their relationship lasts until the middle of senior year. They’re each other’s first everything. It just falls apart, when the talk of their future comes up. They’re going in different paths.

She falls for Harrison Chang-Aberdeen next. Hard. He’s like her, a witch and a werewolf. They only last for a year.

* * *

She marries Joseph Dearly on the tenth of December. He’s related to a pack of werewolves Grandma Hayley used to run around with. Joseph treats her just like Dad treats Mom, like she’s the most precious thing in the world. They dated for four years before that.

They end up having four beautiful children.


	3. Everything about Hope (Ryan)

He remembers everything about her. Yes, the first time they slept together was when she was drunk but he remembered it all the same. How it felt to be between her legs and buried inside her.

Two years later, his work takes him to New Orleans. They quickly met up and start talking.

Then they start dating. It’s the best three years of his life. It’s the best sex he’s ever had. He’s had lots, but nothing like this. He actually gets why the mundanes call it “making love”.

They break up because their paths aren’t the same right now.

He still loves her.

* * *

He calls her whenever he’s in town. Sometimes, they end up back at her place, screwing. Three times he shares her with one of her other ex-boyfriends, Roman. It’s hot, sure, but he wants her all to himself. His work with Triad keeps him away from her.

* * *

It’s December when he ends up in New Orleans again. 15 months since he last saw her, touched her.

She doesn’t answer her phone so he goes to her place.

Imagine his surprise when he sees her with a baby who looks similar to his brother.

Goddamn it, did she get back with his loser little half brother? He doesn’t see him anywhere when he knocks on the door.

Hope opens it, exhausted, holding a baby in a little pink blanket.

“Oh hi, Ryan.” She says, bouncing the baby as she lets him into the courtyard.

“Where’s Landon?” He asks, looking around.

“Mystic Falls, probably. I don’t know, he hasn’t called me since Andrea was born. That was a short conversation.” She replied, handing him the baby and he starts to bounce her as well.

“So he just left?” He asks, looking down on the baby on his shoulder.

“More like never came here. Bad decision making, twice, on my part.” Hope replies.

“Andrea? Isn’t your middle name Andrea?” He asks.

“My mom’s birth parents gave her that name. Andrea Seylah Mikaelson is hers.” She replies.

He recognizes the name Seylah from the back of the photo that floated on the Malivore Pit.

“Isn’t Seylah Landon’s birth mom’s name?” Ryan asks.

“Uh-huh. I met the woman, she was fierce. Also a misguided hope your little brother would man up and be a father to his daughter.” Hope replies.

“He hasn’t?” Ryan asks and Hope shakes her head.

* * *

He stays in New Orleans. Time seems to fly by. Andrea’s already six months old when Hope kisses him and lets him back into her bed. They get back together the morning afterwards.

Andrea’s seven months old when he’s reading her story.

“Once upon a time, there was a mud man who fell in love with a beautiful wolf princess...” he starts and notices Hope standing in the doorway,smiling.

“You’re a good dad, Ryan. And I was a queen when I met you.” She says,from the doorway.

“Sorry, sorry. A beautiful wolf queen, but the queen was in love with a feathered prince, the mud man’s half-brother. The prince started treating her off well but a evil wizard casted a spell over the populace which made them forget the wolf queen, expect for the mud man. The feathered prince fell in love with a beautiful princess.” Ryan went on telling on the story as Hope left.

Soon, Andrea was asleep and Ryan set her down. For a few minutes, he just watched her sleep.

A beautiful little piece of innocence.

* * *

One of Andrea’s first words is “dada” and it’s directed at him. He cries.

“I’m not her dada, Hope.” He says as he slips into bed with her.

“Yes, you fucking are. You’re the one who deals with the long nights and the fevers and everything else. You have been here for the last ten months.” She says, cuddling into him.

“Her dada is my little half brother.” He automatically replies.

“Why? He almost never calls. He’s never seen her in person. Just because we made the stupid decision to try and rekindle our flame, making a baby in the process? Because he’s her biological father? Because that means squat to me, Ryan.” Hope replies.  
A month later, he proposes.

* * *

She’s never looked as beautiful as she does when she becomes his wife, he muses.

Finally, she’s Mrs. Ryan Clarke and he couldn’t be any happier.

A year later due to an unexpected accident, she becomes a vampire as well.

“I want to adopt Andrea.” He says after she has adjusted to becoming a vampire.

“Yes, of course. I just need to set up the paperwork and ugh, ask him.” Hope replies.

It’s been a long three years, but he doesn’t regret them. He’s seen Andrea’s first steps, heard her first words, and even helped potty train her.

He can’t imagine his life now without his two sweethearts, his two girls. He makes sure they know that everyday.

* * *

It shouldn’t surprise him that his lame little half brother said no. Even though he still hasn’t seen Andrea in person and only sends things twice a year.

He makes sure to make every holiday special, even to the point where Hope complains he’s going over the top. He makes sure to make their Christmases even more special, as it’s the first ever holiday he spent with Hope.

In a year, Andrea leaves to go to the Salvatore School. A month later, he and Hope send her their first care package filled with things that remind her of New Orleans alongside a new set of coloured pencils and a sketchbook. She takes after her mother and likes to draw and paint.

It still warms his heart every time he hears Andrea call him Daddy or even when she writes letters home addressed to Daddy and Mommy. He loves them with his whole heart.

He always tries to give a good ear and advice when Andrea calls him.

* * *

At first, the idea of her dating turns his stomach. She’s his little girl!

It doesn’t help he doesn’t exactly approve of her first boyfriend, Jeremiah Waithe.

It’s not because his father slept with Hope, he just doesn’t see a future in their cards.

So he isn’t surprised when they break up in Andrea’s senior year.

He’s not too fond of Harrison Chang-Aberdeen either.

* * *

When he mets Joseph Dearly, he knows he’s the one for his little girl. He’s happy to walk her down the aisle and put her hand in Joseph’s. Even happier when he dances with her in the father-daughter dance.

Andrea ends up having four beautiful children, all of which call him Papa and call Hope Nana.

He loves them all.


	4. Broken Promises (Landon)

He spends the last month of his senior year being called a stud.

Hope and Josie avoid him. Lizzie hates him and isn’t afraid to show it.

Things get even worse between him and Hope when he finds out she slept with both his “brother” and his best friend.

* * *

It’s seven years before he sees Hope again. God, he’s missed her.

He’s dated around since then but no one can compare to her.

He’s ecstatic to feel what it’s like to be inside her again and her withering against him in pleasure. She comes back a few weeks later, and he ends up inside her again.

He doesn’t hear from her after that.

* * *

It’s been five months and he’s finally in a good place with Josie.

He still subconsciously waits at the lower school to see if Hope will be the one to pick her cousin up.

Hope does, but imagine his surprise when she shows up visibly pregnant.

_Fuck, fuck- if she’s showing in June, there’s a high likelihood he fathered the baby inside her._

He asks her just that and his suspicions are confirmed. He doesn’t talk to her.

* * *

Four months later, he gets mail from New Orleans.

A phone number, some photos of a baby, and a birth announcement.

**_The Mikaelsons are proud to announce the birth of Andrea Seylah Mikaelson, born on October 1st 2038 at 3:39 am, weighing seven pounds._ **

Andrea Seylah. Both of their mothers’ names.

Then he remembered the list of names from high school and he’s doubting he even fathered Andrea. He picks up the phone and dials it.

“Hi.” Hope says

“Hi.” he says back.

“Landon?” she asks.

“I want a paternity test.” He replies

“Fine, suit yourself.” She replies, hanging up the phone.

* * *

It’s January when he sends Josie, his girlfriend, to do the magical paternity test.

She comes back after the weekend and looks to him.

“Yeah, she’s definitely yours, Landon.” Josie replies, handing him the paper that contains Andrea’s lineage spell.

She slides a photo of a three month old across his desk. He picks it up to see his “brother” holding his daughter.

“What the fuck is Agent Clarke doing with my daughter?” He asks

“Dunno. He’s been around, according to Hope.” Josie replies.

He unsuccessfully tries in the next few months to get Hope to change Andrea’s last name to Kirby.

* * *

_**The Mikaelsons are proud to announce the engagement of their niece Hope Mikaelson to Ryan Clarke. Wedding details to follow.** _

He receives this in the mail, furious that Hope would do this to him.

* * *

Hope becomes Hope Clarke less than a year later. He still sends things in mail to Andrea on her birthday and Christmas.

He gets the occasional photo of Andrea sent to him, almost every three months.

His “brother” is either in the photo or it’s obvious he’s the one taking it.

A year later, he and Josie elope. He’s elated when they find out she’s pregnant and a bit shocked when she has twins.

Faith Kym and Carol Elizabeth Kirby.

* * *

They actually suggest that his “brother” adopt Andrea. Then Hope has the sheer audacity to call Ryan Andrea’s real father.

Andrea arrives at the school a year later, looking like Hope but with his hair colour.

No matter how hard he tries, she never calls him Daddy or Dad. He’s always Landon or Mr. Kirby.

Fuck, Clarke and Hope did this. Turned his own flesh and blood against him.

Josie quickly falls pregnant again and in a year, gives birth to his son Richard.

* * *

He watches Andrea.

She even refers to him as “Sperm Donor” at times.

She falls hard for Rafael’s son with his wife Maya, Jeremiah when she’s fifteen.

He approves, whole heartedly. It shocks him when they break up in their senior year, Jeremiah saying she told him something about “They’re going in different paths” or something like that.

He hears rumours about her dating Jed and Alyssa’s boy, Harrison.

It doesn’t last long.

* * *

_**The Clarkes are proud to announce the engagement of their daughter Andrea Seylah Mikaelson to Joseph Alexander Dearly. Wedding details to follow.** _

He attends alongside Josie and their family.

His “brother” gets everything- to walk her down the aisle and dance with her in the father daughter dance.


	5. His Second Choice? (Josie)

She hates Hope. She hates Landon.

She hates them both for humiliating her. So when Lizzie finds Hope’s journal laying around with a list of names on the back, she reads it.

“She fucked Rafael and Sebastian too? Oh, Kaleb and Jed too. God, Josie, I didn’t know she was such a slut! Oh, she even fucked Landon’s half brother Clarke! And Roman! ” Lizzie says and uses magic to photocopy the page and spread it around school.

Josie returns Hope’s journal, slipping it under Hope and Alyssa’s door.

The whole school responds in kind, calling Hope a slut.

* * *

It’s awkward when six years later, her dad hires Landon as Emma’s replacement.

Even awkwarder when she bumps into Hope a year later, coming out of Landon’s office. It’s clear what they were up to.

Josie and Landon are in a good place, even possibly getting back together, when Hope shows up to pick up her cousin Nik for Summer Break and drops a massive bombshell on Landon.

_Hope’s pregnant._

Landon tells her it was only twice and it didn’t mean much. It wasn’t like they were really together.

Hope gives birth to a daughter Andrea in October.

They get back together in November of that year.

* * *

It’s so awkward when Landon sends her to do a paternity test on Andrea.

“I don’t trust anyone else, Jose.” He says.

She arrives at the Mikaelson compound in January.

Despite her buried hopes, Andrea is, in fact, Landon’s.

She also sees Agent Clarke hanging around, taking care of Andrea.

_Why the hell would Hope let him?_

* * *

Landon sulks for a week after receiving Hope and Clarke’s engagement announcement.

She breathes a sigh of bated relief. She thinks she’s finally gone of the fear that Landon will leave her for Hope. Hope and Clarke marry a year later.

They get married when Andrea’s three. She conceives quickly and unexpectedly on their honeymoon, giving birth to two daughters Faith and Carol.

* * *

She waits.

Andrea arrives at the Salvatore School when she’s six. She looks just like Hope did when she was younger. Expect for the fact Andrea has her husband’s hair colour, screaming at Josie the truth of her parentage.

She gives birth to a boy named Richard the next year.

* * *

Andrea’s an true prodigy. Even Josie’s impressed when she ends up having her in the eighth grade.

Bad ass just like her mother, trained to defend herself when she’s thirteen with both magic and her body.

She feels like her children will never measure up to Hope’s daughter.

One thing she’s grateful for (but pains Landon very much) is the fact Andrea won’t call him Dad or Daddy. She hears rants of this constantly but can understand where Andrea’s coming from.

Landon was a distant father for the first six years of her life but her stepfather, Clarke wasn’t.

He doesn’t even have the excuse Klaus had, being imprisoned.

* * *

She isn’t that surprised when both of Andrea’s high school relationships fall apart.

She sees the pain in Landon’s face when Andrea finally marries her sweetheart and Andrea picks her stepfather to do the typical things a father does at his daughter’s wedding.

He gets to do those things when Faith marries Jeremiah and Carol marries Harrison.


End file.
